Was it worth it
by vampires are awesome
Summary: edward left bella. something happened now bella is a powerful werewolf and shes half angel half devil.edward return hoping to stop bella and paul.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Edward left and all the events in new moon have happened. But Bella is different something changed.

Chapter 1: A love now lost

Ed P.O.V

I can't believe that i left my Bella 2 months ago. It has been agonizing 'i can't last any longer without her maybe i should visit her maybe if i beg for forgiveness she will take me back'

Alice having seen my decision squealed ran up the stairs into my room extremely happy "finally i thought you would never go and i am sure she will take you back" Alice shouted.

She was now bouncing on the spot making me wonder 'where is jasper when you need him' the rest of the family heard this walked into my room all thinking different things.

Emmett- Finally i can see my little sister i hope she forgives me.

Rosalie- I hope everything goes back to normal once the human return.

Esme-I hope Bella forgives all of us for leaving.

Carlisle- Bella will forgive you Edward she loves you and if not we can still return.

Carlisle added as an afterthought.

Jasper had just returned he wasn't sure why we were all so happy but he was glad that nobody was sad or angry anymore.

Alice skipped over to jasper and explained my decision to go back to forks.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-Adventures are fun and games

DISCALMER- i know i dont own twilight but i wished i did

Bella P.O.V 2 MONTH AFTER EDWARD LEFT

It had been a week since that movie night when mike got sick and i havent seen jacob at all.  
i dont understand why he isnt talkin to me.i have called and left messages billy has answered at first he said jacob was sick then he started saying that jacob was out with friends from the way he said it i knew he was lying to me about it. i wanted to see jacob my own personal sun because without him i had nothing to occupy my mind from thinking of ed-him. i was driving down to la push right about the moment i stopped in the blacks driveway billy looked out through the window. i dint know why but for the last week i had been very irratable and had snapped at a lot of people. i didnt understand why but i got mad at billy for just lookin out of his window at me making my hands start to shake a little bit.  
several minutes later jacob and three tall shirtless boys appeared. the tallest boy more like man was next to jake who was a few centimetres short of the other mans height. "jake i want to talk" i said bravely.  
"talk then"jake said with no emotion. lone shouted at him. he looked at sam for onformation'was mt thought.  
jake then walked away not even making sure i was following."jake whats wrong and why is it you are breaking all your promises to me"i yelled at him feeling complete anger take over me. i felt hot pain go through my body.  
i heard jake say"please not her shes not even of quielete blood"he whisperes to then yelled"sam"that was it i lost the fight for keeping the anger within then i just burst out of my skin and had a death senetance for sam. without looking back i ran towards jakes house.

EARLIER THAT SAME DAY-  
Jacob P.O.V sam told me and the pack that he got a call from my father telling him that bella was parked in front of out house waiting for me."we will go with you to make sure you don,t hurt her"sam said before kissing emily as we left he promised to tell us why we shouldn,t go near bella even if we were aloud to tell her that we were werewolfs.  
'the elders tell me that any ady now she will lose it'thought sam sadder than usual even though none of us understood exactly what he ment by that.'jacob before we phase i have to ask something of you'  
f anything should ever happen to me i want all of you to take care of emily and listen to whomever is alpha okay'  
sam asked in his alpha timber voice. he got a coures of es'military style. when we arrived sam said one last thing before we phase'jacob don,t mention my name and do,t get bella angry'after phasing i went to talk to bella.  



End file.
